Love & War
by ColorMeNicole
Summary: Chloe can't come to grips with the fact that she is in love with Alek and the time comes when she is forced to make a choice.  Chalek fanfic, Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like this, Chloe. I don't like this one bit," Alek complained.

"Well that's unfortunate. For you," I replied, agitated.

"Chloe."

"Alek," I shot back. It's 9:30 p.m. and Alek is currently perched at the foot of my bed, trying (and failing) to convince me to stay away from Brian. As usual. "Look, I'm going to see Brian whether you like it or not. I have to at least _try_ to make amends-"

"No you don't," Alek cut in. "You've severed your ties with him, now you need to move on."

"Brian is important to me. Not that you would understand, what with your absurd human prejudice and all."

"Now you _know_ that's not true," Alek protested. "I'm not crazy about humans, but I don't hate them. I just prefer my own kind."

"Right." I took a deep breath, leaned forward, and proceeded to press my lips against his. He was an unbelievable kisser. In fact, he was so good that I had to force myself to stop. "I think we should call it a night," I suggested, pulling back. Alek contemplated this for a moment, then swiftly rose from the bed and disappeared out the window in silence.

* * *

><p>Amy and Paul did their best to advise me at school the next day, but it was no use. I was at a loss. Choose between Brian and Alek? Impossible. Such a thing was beyond inconceivable. "Chloe, you know nothing can ever happen between you and Brian. Maybe...maybe Alek is right. Maybe you should just leave all of the Brian drama in the past," Amy offered.<p>

"You're taking _Alek's_ side?"

"NO! I'm not tak-"

"What do you think, Paul?" I turned to him.

He looked from me to Amy and back again. "Don't look at me. I don't know anything about this stuff." Paul obviously had little interest in the subject. Nevertheless, I continued to prod him.

"Oh, come on, Paul. If you were me and Brian were some girl you liked named-"

"Brianna," Amy chimed in.

"OK…Brianna. What would you do then?"

For a brief moment I caught him gazing at Amy before finally giving a definitive answer. "I guess I would settle for friends. I'd be happy with just spending time with her." At that, Amy jerked her head to the side to look at Paul.

"Really?" Amy murmured.

He shook his head. "Yeah."

Amy looked at the ground, flushed.

"Wow. Lot of help you are," I groaned. Clearly, this wasn't going anywhere. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna be late for work."

"Wait. Chloe," Amy urged.

"What?"

"Think about what's best for everyone. Your decision won't just affect you."

"Are you implying that you think I'm selfish?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that your situation is so not normal. You never know what could happen."

After considering this for a moment, I spun on my heel and trudged down the hall.

* * *

><p>Photographs lined the table in front of Brian's father, Whitley Rezza, and his partner-in-crime Simone. Whitley scanned the table carefully. "This is very good," Whitley Rezza observed.<p>

"It gets better. Our Dear Friend believes that we have ourselves a bit of a love triangle here," Simone informed him.

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "The female protector has been taken care of, but with the two boys gone, the Uniter will be weakened beyond repair."

"Let me speak to my son first," Whitley insisted. "See if we can't get him to play for our team."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, work helped to relax me, so the weight on my shoulders didn't seem quite as heavy. I hung clothes back on the appropriate racks and did what I could to tidy the place up. With nothing left to do, I stationed myself behind the register. I was finishing a sale when I heard the door open, followed by a gust of wind and the pitter patter of footsteps. "Hi," greeted a voice.<p>

I stiffened. "Brian."

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you how I felt about you seeing him," Alek said. The weekend had finally come, and I was spending my Saturday morning with Alek. We decided to go for a walk near the bay area. Apparently he had been spying on Brian and me. But of course he used the 'Uniter Duty' excuse. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.<p>

"_I_ thought I told you to deal with it," I challenged playfully.

Alek paused before speaking again. "What if I can't?" I could tell from the tone of his voice that the situation hurt for him.

I whipped around to face him and was surprised to find him only inches from me. My heart started to race, but I quickly regained my composure. "Then I don't know what to tell you."

Not a word was spoken for what seemed like forever. To my relief, Alek took the liberty of breaking the silence. "So what happened? Between you and Brian?" he inquired.

Though taken aback that Alek wanted the details of my encounter with Brian, I was not about to give him the opportunity to change his mind. "I told him we should keep our distance."

Alek stopped dead in his tracks, bringing the two of us to a screeching halt. "You what?"

"Didn't you tell me how you felt about me seeing him?" I joked with a slight smile.

"Yes, but…I know what he meant to you, Chloe. It must have been pretty difficult."

"It was. But I have to admit, my life isn't completely devoid of Brian. I'm kind of helping him with a family thing."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Alek said lightheartedly.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat, Brian." Back at the Rezza manor, Brian's father decided it was time to put the plan into action. If he couldn't convince Brian to forget about the girl, than he would do what was necessary. First, Whitley called him into his office.<p>

"What's going on?" Brian asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to talk about that Chloe girl you've had your eye on. You like her, yes?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"Well I think there's something you should know," Whitley insisted. "It seems you're not her only male friend."

"Yeah, I know. She has a boyfriend."

"Is that so? And you're OK with this…arrangement?" Whitley pressed.

"I guess. I'm not thrilled about it, but it's better than nothing," Brian said as he looked away.

"I need you to bring her to me, Brian," he declared. All of a sudden, Whitley snapped his fingers and large men in dark clothing stepped into the room. "I can assure you, it is in your best interest to do so."


	2. Chapter 2

I thought about how this would go ever since I first learned I was a Mai. It was always a question of _when_, not _if_. I hated keeping such a huge part of her life a secret, but also knew my heart was in the right place. I did what I had to do to protect the ones I loved. "Mom, there's something I have to tell you."

My mom looked suspicious, but plopped down next to me at the kitchen table. "I'm listening."

"Well…" Chloe began. Just then, Alek glided down the stairs and stood next to one of the countertops, slightly leaning against it. I let out a sigh. Great.

My mom looked from me to Alek and back again. "Wait," Mom cut me off. "Don't tell me you're pregnant. Chloe, I swear to God-"

"MOM! No! Why would you even _think_ that?"

"Sorry, sorry," Mom said, raising her hands in surrender. "You've just changed a lot lately, and sometimes I can't help but wonder what kinds of things you're getting yourself into."

"It's okay. Believe me, I haven't changed that much. And just to be absolutely clear: I am _not_ pregnant."

"Well, that's good to know. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh. Right." I gulped. "Mom…I'm different."

"Even I could have told you that," my mom laughed.

"No," I explained. "I mean I'm not human. I'm Mai. Here, I'll show you." I raised my hand and produced my Mai claws. My mother's eyes doubled in size and she gasped in shock.

"You're a _cat_?" she cried.

"More like I have the abilities of one."

"Is-is that it?"

"Not exactly. I am what they call the Uniter, the savior of the Mai, if you will. Alek and Jasmine are protecting me so nothing happens to me."

"So, Alek is one, too?"

"Yes. And Jasmine."

Mom shook her head in disbelief. "OK, I am definitely gonna need some time for this to sink in," she breathed, getting up and leaving the room.

"I can't believe you didn't stop me," I said, positioning myself in Alek's direction.

"I wanted to. But, the fact of the matter is, it wasn't my call."

In response, I rose from my seat, walked over to Alek, and planted one on him. "Thank you," I murmured. Suddenly, my phone started to go off.

"Speaking of calls," Alek jested.

When I saw the caller ID, my eyes stayed fixed on the screen; after two rings, I answered it. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone. "What? Are you sure…um, yeah. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, then." When I hung up, Alek was looking at me expectantly. "I'm going to see Brian tomorrow," I admitted.

"You're not."

"I'm sorry, Alek. It seems really important."

"You said it was over between you two," he retorted, furious.

I stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know…maybe not." The next thing I knew, Alek stormed out the door. "No, wait! Alek, _please_, don't do this," I yelled. Alas, It was simply too late. He was already out of sight.

* * *

><p>The next day Brian and I met at the coffee shop and grabbed a couple of lattes. We talked and sipped our coffees while we walked across town. "So, where are you taking me?" I asked.<p>

"We're almost there," Brian replied. A few minutes later: "Here we are."

We stopped in front of an all-too-familiar mansion. "This is your house."

"Yep. I'm bringing you to formally meet my father."

"Oh. Fantastic," I mumbled sarcastically.

As we made our way up the steps to the front door, Brian stopped and turned around. "You know what, this probably isn't a good idea. Let's just get out of here," he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me back down.

"Wha- what's going on?"

"Nothing…it's just that my dad usually isn't home around this time."

"Brian," his father greeted, stepping outside.

"Dad," Brian returned the greeting.

"And Chloe, it's good to see you again." At that instant, I locked eyes with him, and I didn't like the vibe I had received.

"Likewise," I agreed.

"Please, do come inside," Mr. Rezza motioned to the door. Upon entering the manor, Brian and I were stopped in our tracks. Tall, muscular men in dark clothing emerged from the shadows and surrounded us. Mr. Rezza turned to us. "It ends here," he said firmly and left the room. What followed felt like a blur. The strange men zeroed in on Brian first, seizing him with little difficulty. I immediately went into Mai mode, fighting off the assailants two at a time. It wasn't enough. They were too strong, and too many. _No, no, no. This can't be happening._ I thought.

_Slam._ The sound of the door slamming open rippled through the entire house. "Need some help?"

"Alek!" I yelped, relieved. "I can't believe…how are?" But of course I couldn't finish a sentence. I didn't have time.

"Save the questions for later," Alek ordered, joining the battle. To my dismay, he didn't arrive soon enough. All I could do was watch as two of the men carried Brian away to another corridor.

"No! Brian!"

"Chloe," Brian called, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

Within minutes, Alek and I took out the rest of them. Then, just when we thought it was over, a tranquilizer dart hit Alek in the back of the neck. "Alek!" I screamed, as he was dragged toward the basement door. The next dart came for me. Another one came, and another. My reflexes came through for me, I dodged them all. I crouched and pounced on Mr. Rezza, pinning him to the ground. "What the hell is this?"

"If you have to ask," he choked out, "than you're not as smart as I presumed you to be." I stared at him in confusion and fury.

I shoved him into the ground and got up. Which way did they go? That's right, Brian went to the far left corridor and Alek to the basement. The realization of my situation hit me like a ton of bricks. I became paralyzed with fear. I couldn't help both of them, and Jasmine somehow didn't get the memo that I was in trouble.

I looked from left to right and back again. With a deep breath, I made my decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Sprinting down the left corridor, my mind filled with past memories of Brian and Alek. It only added to the confusion and the result was unbearable. I found myself stopping for air, overcome with emotion. Bending over at the knees, I collected myself. Seeing as how Brian's own father spearheaded this operation, I had to figure that his life wouldn't be put in any serious danger, but I couldn't be sure. Who knew what lengths Whitley Rezza would be willing to go to to kill me? And Alek…the thought of him having his life taken from him -just the thought of someone causing him harm- absolutely _killed_ me. Glancing behind me, things became clearer than ever. I turned back and whispered "Forgive me," then proceeded to jog in the opposite direction.

My strides lengthened with each step. I pushed myself to go as fast as I possibly could, and then some. My lungs felt as if they were about to explode, and my heartbeat intensified like never before. The doorway was in sight, and it grew closer and closer by the second. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, I had made it.

I didn't even bother to stop or slow down; instead, I burst through the door and flew down the long, winding stairs. At first, I found nothing. It was a typical-looking basement, but glossier and much bigger. Straight ahead was a giant flat screen and sofa, with a few lounge chairs thrown in. The back right corner, however, caught my eye. Glancing back there, one might see a bar lined with four round stools and a wine rack. But a well-trained eye (or in my case, a Mai eye) would see the ever so slight gap between the wine rack and wall. Unlike most, this rack wasn't on the wall. It was _in_ it.

Eager to investigate, I crept behind the bar and scanned the area around me. Nada. I looked under and between everything, still zip. Exhausted, I sunk to the ground, knocking over a tray behind me. "Oh, that's just-"

I retrieved the tray and whirled around to put it back, when I saw it. The tray had been concealing a small, silver button.

The wine rack. Without hesitation, I pounded the button down, triggering the wrack to slide to the left and reveal what appeared to be a wine cellar. It was clearly used for other purposes. To my horror, I could see Alek's body across the way, bloodied and motionless. "_NO!_ Alek!" Adrenaline coursing through my veins, I darted into the next room.

Little did I know, I was walking right into a trap. The instant I crossed the entryway, I was ambushed. "You killed him. You _killed_ him," I growled. Crouching, I readied myself. Outnumbered again, I took on a couple at a time, throwing punches and roundhouse kicks. One by one, they fell. When only a single assailant remained, I used my elbows and knees, nailing him in the abdomen. He keeled over, writhing in pain. Without warning, he lunged my way, slamming me into the floor. The same moment he acted on his final move, I slashed his chest with my hand, claws extended. He tumbled over, void of life.

Breathless, I hauled myself over to Alek. "Alek…please… you can't leave me," I begged. "Say something. _Anything_." I poured myself over his body and wept.

"How many times have I nearly died for you, now?"

My head shot up at the sound of his voice. "Alek! You're still alive."

"Barely," he murmured.

"We need to get you home," I insisted.

"Don't even…bother. I haven't got…much longer," Alek coughed between words.

"No, you'll be fine. I know you will."

He ignored me. "What are you even doing here? You should be helping Brian."

"I was going to, but I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you." His eyes widened. I looked down and exhaled. "Alek, I am so so sorry. But I want you to know, from now on, I am one hundred per cent yours." I paused. "I love you." As I uttered those last three words, I lifted my head to lock eyes with him, only to find him as still as can be. He was gone.

Tears welled and began to flow once more. I sank into his chest, defeated.

All of a sudden, I felt a heartbeat. Two seconds later, Alek gasped for air. "Alek?" He sat up. "How-how is this possible?" I wondered aloud, stunned.

As Alek gathered his bearings, his expression went from confusion to understanding to exasperation. "You _didn't_. How could you waste one of your lives on me?"

"I wasted my-? Wait, I gave you one of my lives? That's amazing." WAIT. "You _knew_ about this and you never told me?"

"Chloe, your lives are too important to just throw away. I didn't want you to go getting ideas," he clarified.

"I didn't 'just throw it away', Alek. I gave it to _you_, and there is no one I would have rather given a life to."

Alek was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

At that, I leaned in and proceeded to press my lips against his. He held me close, and as we kissed, the rest of the world seemed to melt away.


End file.
